


Against a tree

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, FaceFucking, Humiliation kink, M/M, dildo, sex in public areas, sleeping foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dwalin have kinky sex away from camp one night, but interruptions make it much more interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against a tree

**Author's Note:**

> this is poorly written i know, its just a drabble and I don't feel like making it better

One night in the forest, with the company nearby, Dwalin and Thorin have a bit of kinky bondage play.  A stone dildo securely wedged into tree's slit and a rope wrapping around it to secure Thorin's naked body.  Bark scrapping his back and arms dangling from a branch above.  Dwalin grabbed Thorin's knees and slipped his cock in with the toy as he kissed and nibbled quieted sounds from his king's neck.  

The only skin Thorin could feel were from Dwalin's hands, mouth, and shaft.  Everything against his skin was either fur, leather, or the cold metal from Dwalin's belts pressing into his hairy chest.  Dwalin heard a sound over Thorin's panting and smirked to his king.    
  
"Don't make a sound."  
  
"What?"  
  
Thorin whined when the heat of Dwalin's body left him cold and looked bewildered as his guard hid behind a tree further away from him.  A branch broke and Thorin blushed madly.  Somewhere behind him was another being walking around.  He pressed himself into the tree as best he could to conceal himself.  Although being naked with a hardened shaft glistening in the moonlight probably didn't help hide him much.    
  
Whoever had gave him a heart attack eventually left but his pulse throbbed in his neck.    
  
"Dammit Dwalin!"  
  
Dwalin came out with a wicked smirk and returned to his king's shivering body, nibbling on a hardened nipple.  Thorin tried to hiss instead of moan but Dwalin's returning heat was welcomed by his body.    
  
"You wanted to be naked in the wild, don't tell me you didn't want a little extra attention."  
  
Thorin pouted and glared with redness flooding his face again.  He had nothing to say against it but wished to protest it anyway.  Dwalin killed his smile and frowned.  
  
"Alright I'll remove your binds then."  
  
Thorin gaped as Dwalin untied the king's wrists and the moment his guard went to walk around the tree he couldn't help but stop him.

"No wait...  Continue..."  
  
Without a word Dwalin's mouth crashed onto Thorin's, pressing his king hard against the bark.  Thorin rocked his hips and rubbed his leaking cock on Dwalin's pants, moaning as the toy pleasured him.    
  
Dwalin guided Thorin to bend over as much as he could and tied Thorin's wrists to his ankles.  Dwalin slipped his cock into Thorin's hungry mouth and groaned from hot licks to his tip.  He grabbed his king's waist and moved Thorin onto his cock, sliding him back on the toy right after.  Thorin moaned on the dwarf's shaft while his own leaked precum onto the forest floor.    
  
Another sound came and this time Thorin heard it too.  There was a moment where they were both still and Thorin considered biting Dwalin to ensure he'd stay this time.  Unfortunately the decision came too late.   There was a popping sound followed by a gasp from Thorin's mouth as Dwalin hid again.  The king now propped against the tree and easily noticable this time.  Thorin panicked as his head hung and he listened to the footsteps nearing him.  
  
 _No go away!_ __  
  
The person was right behind him, rustling clothing against dirt and bark.  Thorin's jaw trembled and prayed they wouldn't notice the odd knotted rope.  A recognizable cough followed by the smell of smoke let him know who was there.  
  
Gandalf was smoking and enjoying the quiet away from the company.  Staring at the stars and blowing artistic clouds of smoke towards them.    
  
Thorin's muscles were sore from the position and his knees quaked.  His body hung as much as it could with the dildo still inside him.  While he waited for Gandalf to leave, though it seemed it would never happen, Thorin's body craved attention.  Slowly he rocked his hips on the toy, careful to not make much noise.   
  
Finally Gandalf cleared his throat and muttered as he stood.  
  
"Dwarves..."  
  
Thorin gasped quietly and Gandalf left.  Dwalin returned glancing at his king's soured face curiously.

"What's wrong?  You were enjoying yourself."  
  
"Bastard he knew I was here!"  
  
"Kinky old dodger, I'm surprised he didn't sit infront of you while he enjoyed that smoke."    
  
Thorin glared at the implication.  
  
"What are you saying Dwalin..."  
  
Dwalin grinned widely and untied Thorin's wrists, enjoying how his king twisted and stretched out his muscles despite still being bound at the hip.  Dwalin rubbed Thorin's skin and teased his king's neck with his beard.  Thorin moaned and leaned into every touch.  
  
"Maybe I should walk you back to the camp like this?"  
  
"What! no!"

Thorin's jaw trembled with embarrassment and Dwalin savoured it with a quick lick of his tongue.  He cut the rope keeping Thorin bound to the tree and the king's knees gave out finally.  Thorin collapsed to the ground and Dwalin tossed the king's mantel over him.    
  
Without hesitation Thorin dressed himself and didn't notice that Dwalin removed his own belt making a hardness for the toy.  Before Thorin could pull up his pants, Dwalin slipped under the robe.  The toy returned to Thorin's entrance and was strapped to his hips.  Dwalin pulled up the king's pants and buckled them before spinning Thorin around.   
  
He kissed Thorin and pressed him back into the tree.  Relief washed over Thorin's body, now that he was fully clothed again, regardless of the toy.  Dwalin pulled back and smiled at his king.  
  
"Wear that all night brat."    
  
Thorin moaned and kissed Dwalin's neck before they walked back to the camp.  Gandalf shook his head with a playful smirk and Thorin glared at him before snarking at his nephews who commented about orcs.    
  
He couldn't sit just yet, still containing an orgasm, so he walked off as Balin told a story.  Thorin stared at the ponies trying to compose himself before returning to the fire.  However when he turned back he almost came infront of his dwarves that surrounded him for some reason.  A question from Bilbo told Thorin why and he gained control of the situation.    
  
"Azog slunk back into the hole whence he came."  
  
After that Thorin managed to sit himself down without moaning and breathed heavily trying to will himself to sleep.  A few hours later and everyone was asleep except for the one dwarf on watch.  Dwalin carefully positioned his sleeping Thorin from his sitting position to a slightly laying down one.  Fingers slowly removed his king's pants just enough to expose the toy.    
  
Dwalin unlatched the belts and began screwing the toy into his sleeping king.  Quick nips to Thorin's stomach made him stir just a bit.  It wasn't until Dwalin's hot mouth covered his cock that Thorin woke with a moan.  He blushed and covered his mouth quickly, watching Dwalin starring at him teasingly.    
  
Thorin's mind relished in the pleasure but still he knew the company was even closer this time.  He clenched his teeth as Dwalin jerked the toy inside him.  It was a half hour of teasing before Thorin took control and pushed Dwalin's head onto his shaft.  Thrusting into his guard's mouth and rolling his hips back into the toy.    
  
Dwalin swallowed as Thorin spent himself and the guard removed his own throbbing shaft.  He stroked himself hard and slipped his tip against the toy inside Thorin.  Dwalin slid his hand over his king's beard and gave a stern order.  
  
"Say it."  
  
Thorin moaned as Dwalin's thumb rubbed over his lips.  
  
"My king."  
  
Dwalin smiled and it was all he needed to finish inside his king. Thorin moaned at the warm fluid that dribbled out of his body when his guard pulled out, bringing the toy out as well.  Dwalin tongued Thorin's mouth and they savoured each other's taste until one of the dwarves stirred.  It was time to change who was on watch.  Dwalin returned to his place as Bofur took over and Thorin fell back to sleep, smiling to himself.  

 


End file.
